User talk:Mckrongs
Welcome! Welcome to my Talk Page! Feel free to leave a message behind, and I'll try to reply as soon as possible! My knowledge about MH is just in the Range of HR8 as of yet so I may not be good at tackling strategies about the higher ranks. Being a New Member *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations SnS Mis-information. I'm not sure; as I said in the report, it's very strange. One thing I did notice, however, is that the info box appears to be slightly misplaced and you can see the corner of another behind it. Perhaps the one behind is the correct one, which would explain the correct info when editing, but if so how on earth did another piece of wrong information end up on top? Or it could be something else entirely. Lord Loss 21:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, that must have been one very big side bar! Good to know Raven's still about to organise things; I don't know whether it's just me, but the mods and admins seem to have been pretty quite recently... probably all on holiday. ;) Lord Loss 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) =Ibirujo= Yeah thats why i corrected it after i saw the video over at minegarde forums. So youre a little late.AkamulbasX 16:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) how was i supposed to know when the video was just uploaded?AkamulbasX 16:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah youre right, thanks.AkamulbasX 19:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re: About MH3 Trailers... Well uhm, it's not a gameplay video against a particular monster and shows both the real life cutscenes and covers a glimp of the MH3 improved gameplay, I think you can put it in there as it can be easily considered a trailer. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I do not know that, I don't want those vids of slipknot and some random ass anime on here, but it's not me who decides over that. Until Pitch tells me that such videos are not supposed to be uploaded on here I won't take care of them. But, from the depths of my heart, I'd love to delete them. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Trailer you found was actually the USA and European Announcement Trailer, and if it isnt then its exactly like the announcement trailer, But we dont have it on the wiki yet so its all cool.AkamulbasX 19:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oops my bad! lol I was looking at the wrong page. lol I'll take a look into it now. Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Idk if I fixed it. But the page is normal again. Somebody messed up with the NoInclude HTML code. I think that caused the error. I had the same thing when changing my profile's background but later found out the HTML wasn't correct, after changing it, it was fixed. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey i've asked Tenchberry to put you on the notable members catagory. just put when you joined on his talkpage. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 18:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) no prob Dont worry about it --Tenchberry 18:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) =good job= I hear youre a notable member now, congrats!AkamulbasX 18:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats, I thought that was deleted when I saw Pitch delete the notable members page. But it seems the category page with the links to users is still existing so... congrats. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Virus It's not possible for wiki's to get viruses. I don't really know what's going on for you. How long has it been happening? (talk) 22:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That's weird, and unfortunate for you. I'll keep my eyes open for that. (talk) 15:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) No, I don't mind. ;) It's actually quite a lot more obvious than you'd think; but a picture paints a thousand words. http://s678.photobucket.com/albums/vv142/Time_Lord/?action=view&current=EditingSummary.jpg Hopefully it's big enough for you to clearly see what you're looking for. Also, I lol'd at the stupid IP address person who undid my Kurupekko edit. :) Lord Loss 13:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: GARH! Internet pixies are deleting my link. Here it is again. Just remove the hiphon after the http and before the jpg. http-://s678.photobucket.com/albums/vv142/Time_Lord/?action=view&current=EditingSummary.-jpg Poll Hey bro thanks for the poll idea. I'm going to post it up now, sorry I have been busy lately Heart.Revival 20:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No problem bro, thanks for suggesting it xP Heart.Revival 17:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know... I can't even see the category on the Tree page, it's not categorized from there however the page of the category is linked to the tree, I honestly don't know what's going on so I can't help you with that... normally it would show up at the bottom of the page where you can put in the category, but... in this case it's not there... Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: lmfao Dude, lol I know who I ban. I wouldn't make a mistake in that. That useless shitbag pissed me off so much with his nonsense, he vandalised 5 times in a row and those 5 edits were all his edits ever on the wiki. All bullshit with no use and he thought he was funny. Well too bad for him but as long as I am here that kind of crap will not live on the wiki. 1000 years just to rid us from that putz and also to show how "loved" he is in both the digital and real world. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That is my youtube account. I don't mind if people are embedding my videos on here. ...... Yeah, I just made an account here recently so I could add in the weapon chart/tree: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Lances http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Tachi http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MH3_Slashaxe This wiki is pretty confusing/frustrating. I think I did it wrong though. Instead of making a new page, I created a new category and edited everything there. --Bobofango 17:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know Yeah I know about that but I was surprised that the SnS weapon pages are lacking. Even the most basic weapon's pages aren't there :( --Chronos IV 17:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah i saw those, but do you know the SnS weapon tree? It's really useful ( IMO more useful than the new one) but the Bone Kris part isn't "coded" like the Hunter series. Do you if anybody can code it? It would be useful so that people could create more missing Sns pages. Thanks, that page has been bothering me for some time now and no, sorry I'm not Chronos Predwarrior (or something), I have a very short attention span when it comes to games, especially online games. MH is the only thing thats kept my attention for this long XD Yeah, this gonna take a long time. Do you know who msde the Greatsword weapon trees? They have everything and look so ..so.. pretty.. Hell Yes! It looks awesome! This will be perfect for the wiki to know what SnS pages to make up. You should be an admin :D --Chronos IV 02:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, better than me, I'm only HR3 DX. But I just killed Lao today so I'm gettin there ;D --Chronos IV 01:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Topic Templates Hey, about those topic templates, remove the category before you create it. Any youve left with a category can be left for now. Just leave topics for "Images", "Videos", and "Guides". If you think any else should be put in, let me know. (talk) 19:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) .. Any administrator can delete categories and the pages within them, I guess they just never knew how. Anyway, would you like to be an admin? (talk) 21:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much the only difference is blocking people and deleting pages, and moving pages as much as you want, but if you need help, I'll give you the low down. I HATH GIVEN YOU GOD POWAZ! (talk) 05:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Phew that was a pain... and congrats. Congrats on your adminship. You really deserved it. Oh and I added you to the Wikia Staff template. Adding myself the 1st time was a huge pain in the *** as I didn't get it to work but eventually I found out what I was doing wrong. >_> To save you the trouble I added you there. You do lack a profile image... it looks kinda empty... your window on the staff page... get a nice profile template image... :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's not necessary, but it just looks so sad and boring next to the others who have flashy pictures already. :P Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Editing my page Hey I saw you edited my page! I know it was a mistake, but could you tell me first... After all, It,s my page! Hey,it's no proble, but that was my first page, you know( I know it was as lame as shi* ) Mishulong A good choice of game I was wondering if you thought getting MH3 I s a good choice. I haven't played any other ganes in the series and I was also hoping you might be able to tell me wheather online play will be free for Europe. Robotech16 Hmm.. First of all, I do not have MH3 myself ;x, but they said in Japan, it's "pay to play", and I think Capcom's arranging that issue in it's Europe/USA release. for the meantime, just try it's predecessor series, from the PSP. Like MHFU. Mckrongs 12:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be honoured :) I'd be honoured if you'd add me to the notable members page. Thanks for the kind offer. :) Lord Loss 18:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Iconicolor No, they're not official. I just posted them after I photoshoped them. I was the one who found the MHF2 icons, and believed this would look nice on the site. I did, and it's okay. hey how you get your avatar following the screen as i scroll? "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 02:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) duno i just used some old pictures i uploaded ages ago "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 03:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) odyssey blade actually the oddysey blade had no element. the oddyssey blade+ does have water element though Littlekill3r 16:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) LEECH Hey Mckrongs! I know I'm extremely late but congrats on adminship :D. Now, There have been a few edits on the akantor page by a person named LEECH. I can't undo all the edits so I was wondering if you would look at it and see if it's worth leaving there or not because all he did was reword the description and add some random trivia :/. Thanks Man I was really sleepy last night :( I even forgot to sign my message ;_; High school really bums you out. Anyway thanks for the edit. Bye What?! 9000?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD BE RIGHT! lmfao Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Virus???? Whoa that's harsh dude, although it's a good thing that you're back into the wiki again, after the typhoon and all. But how does the virus prevent you from going into the chat? Vesuvius (talk) 12:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC)